Talk:Denobulan
Founding member? In Demons we know that Denobulans, Human, Vulcans, Andorians, Telllarites, Rigelians and Coridianites formed the Coliation of Planets. Was Denobula, therefore a founding member of the Federation along with Earth, Vulcan, Andor and Tellar. The status of Rigel is also unclear and Coridian doesn't join till the 2260's :If one of the signees didn't join until 2260, we can't really be sure about the other two... -- Cid Highwind 12:19, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::We can assume they weren't founding members, as we already know the founding members. But they may have been close allies, and joined soon after, as Phlox and his wives attended the founding, but that may just be because they knew the Archer personally. :::Just because the various species you listed were founders of the Coalition of Planets in 2155 -- it doesn't necessarily or logically follow that all or any would be involved in the formation of the United Federation of Planets in 2161 -- especially since we know that at least one didn't join until a century later. :::Claiming that anyone founded the Federation without any proof from an episode is pretty illogical. There's no such proof, therefore there is no good reason to even mention Denobula in association with the UFP. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:04, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::Denobulans use genetic engineering. This was explicitely stated in "cold station 12". Genetic engineering is banned in the Federation, this may be what have deterred Denobula to join it. ::::If this is the case, Denobula is likely to have become a close ally to UFP, with all possible agreements (trade, diplomacy, defense, technology...), but not a member. There could even be denobulans in Starfleet. I know we never seen any, but we only know the senior crew of half a dozen of starships, out of many hundreds. ::::I found something that may point toward denobula becoming a federation member. It's in "in a mirror, darkly", when (mirror) T'pol and (mirror) Phlox discuss about the possible future they found in the Defiant's database (from "our" universe). ::::T'pol explains what is the Fedaration ans says "Did you know in the other universe, humans and Denobulans are considered equals? As are Vulcans."--Rami Denobulan last war with the Antarans, when? browsing the articles on denobulans, B'Saari and Antarans, I find several no less than 3 different dates, 15th century, 16th century and 17th century. Could someone find out witch is correct? Capricorn 10:25, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Background I removed: :"Many fans have been puzzled that Denobulans are never seen in other ''Star Trek series set centuries in the future from the 22nd century. This has led some to postulate that the Denobulan race ceases to exist between the time of Enterprise and later series. However, it must be noted that the United Federation of Planets is supposed to have 150 members; the Star Trek writers have intentionally never made a definitive list so that they can make up new member races as the need arises for new plotlines. Thus there are dozens of races which, like the Denobulans, have never appeared in 23rd or 24th century settings, but were simply "always there"." :"''Furthermore, in , T'Pol (having read the USS ''Defiant s library) stated that Vulcans and Denobulans were equal to Humans in the other universe, implying that Denobulans existed at least into the 23rd century, and may even have joined the Federation. However, she may have been saying this to get Phlox to help sabotage the ." The first part is not necessary...or in other words, "yeah, so?" The second paragraph might be relevant for a readd, following a rewrite. --Alan 19:03, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :: I came to this article looking for the above statement, glad I clicked on 'Discussion'. I'd move that the above be included in the main article - first para more important than the second. Cheers. BlakJakNZ. :::I removed the first paragraph again. This is just speculation and fan opinion. Who are these "many fans"? Why is their opinion more important than others? Just because a species doesn't appear later doesn't mean it ceases to exist.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've readded the second paragraph, rewording it somewhat. --Defiant (talk) 09:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC) History The did not kill but "inflicted casualties" of 20 million, a casualty can be killed or wounded or missing 10:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) New Pictures I added these two pictures to the article; I hope that's okay. - Mitchz95 19:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :You don't have to ask. Just be bold! :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:15, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Polygamy Limit? It mentions in the article that Denobulans typically have three spouses each, but if that's the case, then why did Feezal Phlox try to seduce Charles Tucker III when she already had three husbands? It would seem to imply that there is no upper limit. 15:37, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Typically does not mean "limit". -- sulfur 16:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Removed I've removed 2 notes from this article. The first stated, "''Denobulans seemed to change their eye color depending on their moods. ( )" Although this short in-universe statement is cited "Acquisition", I can't find any evidence of it in the entire series, I've never encountered any cases of the production staff discussing it, and I haven't read any scripted descriptions that suggest this was the intention (even after reading through all of ENT's final draft scripts). The second note commented, "According to the non-canon reference book ''Star Trek: Federation - The First 150 Years, Denobula tried to remain neutral during the Earth-Romulan War. However, in 2158, a Romulan fleet attacked the planet, in order to use one of its orbital space stations as staging ground for an attack on the Sol system. Although this occupation only lasted a short time, three million Denobulans were killed by orbital strikes, causing them to be more skeptical and not to join the Federation immediately, in 2161.''" This already seems covered (in more detail) in the "reference works" section of the article, so there's no point in duplicating the info. --Defiant (talk) 18:09, April 7, 2018 (UTC)